stage_select_instruction_manualfandomcom-20200215-history
Needle Man
Background Originally joining on April 11 and taking on the Needle Man account on June 1st, Needle Man is known as being an obnoxious shitposter and generally unfunny. Despite having digitally drawn posts, the account follows the same shitposting format like others. Character Information Following the canonical events of Mega Man, Needle Man was built by Dr. Wily to destroy Mega Man however a human took over his persona diverging his mind into shitposting. After Dr. Wily destroys his house, Needle Man meets new robots and lives with all his friends. Now he goes on many dumb adventures that makes no sense. Despite being an idiot, he always tries to find reasonable ways to solve problems with less conflict. He is very book smart and loves to teach his friends about useless shit they don't care about. Character Relationships Block Man- He and Needle Man share a lot in common and get along well. They both have a similar sense of humor. Needle Man looks up to Block Man as his role model. Arcade Woman- Although Needle Man and Arcade Woman are friends, Needle Man never fails to irritate her when she gets caught in one of his mishaps whether it's turning into a literal cat girl because he accidentally left his cat girl syringe on the floor or turning their Christmas Tree into a literal needle. Proto Man- Needle Man enjoys Proto Man's company despite only having a one sided friendship. Needle Man is constantly physically abused by Proto Man due to his obnoxious nature and overall idiocy. Although Needle Man is Proto Man's object of annoyance, he doesn't hate him. He is on good terms with Needle Man as they both respect each other in their own way. Needle Man admires Proto Man's sense of dark humor and still enjoys being beaten by him on a daily basis. Spark Man- Spark Man and Needle Man are friends and creative pals. They both love to share their creative works to each other. Jesus Christ- Alongside Block Man, Needle Man idolizes Jesus Christ. Jesus is his mentor in living his spiritual and social life. Jesus often gives Needle Man advice on what he should do with his life and rewards him when Needle Man does something for the greater good. Trivia * The account was created out of spite for how many people hated his weapon and music. * The posts are mostly self drawn but many are reused to save time. The drawings are made from ibispaintx. * The account currently does not have a set type due to indecisiveness and to allow a more versatile range of posts. * Needle Man idolizes Friedrich Nietzsche's philosophy on society despite having contrasting religious views. * Despite being made to destroy Mega Man by Wily, he sometimes goes up to Wily and say random cryptic facts. * He is a part of Team Men and despite being part ace, also part of the few cishets in Stage Select. * His Needles are multi purpose and can use them as syringes or recreational drug injectors.Category:Characters __FORCETOC__